We will evaluate in patients the in vivo pharmacokinetics, dosimetry and tumor localization properties of 131 I NM-324, a phospholipid ether which accumulates preferentially in cancers. Initial studies are being performed in patients with colorectal cancer to determine whether the extent of targeting is adequate to suggest this agent has either diagnostic or therapeutic potential.